


Their perfect

by jumpingtoytym



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: AU, Kind of a bratty drama queen yuri?, M/M, fluff?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpingtoytym/pseuds/jumpingtoytym
Summary: Yuto and Yuri are brothers, 8 years apart. Yuri is very attached to his older brother, loves the attention and pampering his older brother showers him with. Even though he was never bothered by his beloved Nii-chan’s dating, but when he was introduced to his lover for the first time ever, it was harder than he thought. Moreover, his brother’s lover is an annoyingly cute, and VERY beautiful guy, same age as him, and goes to the same university as him!It's basically YutoYama from Yuri’s POV! :)





	Their perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this was inspired by YutoYuri’s recent jumpapers. Yuto said he has a soft spot for Yuri, while Yuri in the middle of his suddenly asked Yuto to keep pampering him? (Something along the line) and cuz i love them as siblings, so this is what came out.
> 
> Ryosuke and Yuri are the same age here, both 20 and Yuto is 28
> 
> Ps: ignore the title, i was desperate to find a decent one, then i was listening to ed sheeran's song and thought it described Yuto’s feelings to Ryosuke perfectly in here, but since it's Yuri's pov, so...

Yuri’s POV

  
Apparently they met when Nii-chan was picking me up after my classes, but that day I was late and Yuto, the nice sweet brother he is, patiently waited for me, but sometime along the waiting, he needed to use the toilet, so he wandered around the university till he found one, unfortunately ( ~~or fortunately XD~~ ), he got lost and bumped into “an angel” as he described him *rolls his eyes*, who helped him find his way.

  
Nii-chan didn’t tell me about him in the beginning, but it was obvious how different he became since meeting “him”. I would see him grinning like an idiot to his phone at times, also he started going out more, although he’s not an outdoor person, and there were times when he wouldn’t come home before the next morning, and all the late night calls.

  
I mean, I’m not stupid to not get it, but I just thought the nights he didn’t come home were just flings, or was too drunk to get home and slept at a friend’s house, but definitely not spend them with him every damn time!

  
Also, I found out about them with the most awful way! I caught them meeting behind my back, while I’m waiting for my class to be over, and that time the lecturer didn’t come so, I decided to wait where Nii-chan parks, and saw them, then I found out that Nii-chan had been coming earlier everyday, before I’m finished to meet him! They were on the same grounds flirting and ki- ugh!

  
_God! I feel like throwing up just thinking of what that chibi does to Nii-chan! And isn’t he too young for Nii-chan? Or is he after his money!_

  
Nii-chan is the heir of our family’s business, Nakajima Co. and is rich, handsome, good at every thing he does, very kind, and reliable, so money is a possibility I should be careful of and protect Nii-chan form that chibi.

  
I look at the time in my phone, and there’s still an hour left before I can start whining to go home. Nii-chan drags me to hang out with him and his boyfriend, which is a torture cuz I hate that chibi! But for the sake of Nii-chan *sigh*

  
The restaurant we’re in is really nice, and it was supposed to be my secret with Nii-chan. He brings me here for celebrations and special occasions. It’s on the top floor of a 40 stories hotel, with beautiful view to Tokyo tower, dim lights so we can city lights, a whole wall of floor-to-ceiling glass windows, next to a big automatic sliding door that opens to outdoors bar, and there’s a band playing soft classic music, very pleasing for the ear.

  
I wanted to sit outside, but that chibi is scared of heights, so Nii-chan made us sit inside, and on the furthest table from the view.

*Tsk!* As if it’s not bad enough that I have to hang out with “him”, suddenly, anything that spoiled brat hates/scared of is not allowed?!

_You gotta be f***ing kidding, Nii-chan!_

  
He even didn’t order our favorite lobster because the chibi is allergic to it!

_EXCUSE ME, but he has other hundred options to eat, why can’t I eat it?_

  
“Yuto-kun, it’s really okay. Plus, it’s unfair for you guys” the chibi is trying to convince Nii-chan about the lobster, talking softly.

  
_Can you man up a little! Why are you so girly! And acting all cute and shy with Nii-chan! You’re not even that cute -like me-_ *eye roll*

  
“No Ryo-chan. He can have it another time when we’re not with him” Nii-chan smiles really fondly at him.

  
“tsk!” I click my tongue.

  
_I only come here with you, Nii-chan!_

  
When I look up, Nii-chan is looking at me really angry.

  
“Yuri, can I have a word with you?” he says as he stands up, then heads to the outdoor bar without waiting for my reply, and I follow him.

  
“What’s happening lately? You’re always sulking or mad, and it’s only when Ryo-chan’s around” Nii-chan frowns “Do you not like him?”

  
“Is there another option but to like him, because Nii-chan likes him, even more than me!” I snap.

  
“That’s not true!” I think Nii-chan is taken a back by it “I love both of you equally, but in very different ways”

  
“Yeah right! Cuz all I hear lately is: Ryo-chan is so great! Ryo-chan is so cute! Ryo-chan is this! Ryo-chan is that!” I pause to take a breath and clam a bit, but with everything that happened lately, it’s too much “I’m going home!”

 

 

  
I don’t know what got into me to storm out like that, but it’s good to be home alone for a little. I need to clear my head and think of what to do.

_Nii-chan is probably mad at me, well, I was rude, and I need to apologize._

  
“Yuri”

  
_Nii-chan is back! He didn’t sound mad._ Relief washes over me, hearing him worried instead of mad. I get out of bed to greet him when he calls for me the second time, but before I reach door, Nii-chan comes in.

  
“You’re here, thank god!” he looks relieved, which makes me happy. He was worried about me!

  
“Ryo-chan, he’s here!” he calls.

  
_WHAT! THAT CHIBI IS HERE!_

  
“Oh, thank god!” “he” replies.

  
“Can you give us a minute?” Nii-chan softly asks his boyfriend.

  
He comes into my room closing the door behind him, then ushers me to sit with him on the edge of the bed.

  
“Do want to explain what happened? Why you don’t like Ryo-chan?” he asks calmly, but I remain silent.

  
“Yuri” he calls me again after waiting for me for some time, but I still don’t want to talk, or look at him even.

  
“Okay. Go to sleep now, but we’re gonna talk tomorrow” he finally gets up and leaves the room.

  
Even though Nii-chan looked calm, but I know he’s disappointed, and it’s all that chibi’s fault. Barging into our life. Nii-chan and I were just fine before he came and took away the only person that truly cared for me!

  
Our parents were never home, always busy running the family business or traveling. Whenever I was sulking and refused to eat whatever the chef and maids prepared, Nii-chan would be the one to cheer me up and feed me.

  
When he wanted to move out for college, he took me with him. Since then, we lived together, always took care of me. He never let dating in the way of our time. I always came first in his priorities.

  
But ever since Yamada Ryosuke came into our lives, one call or a message from that chibi is all it takes for Nii-chan to cancel all our plans and run to him. One call or a message and Nii-chan’s mind would go to him even if his body is with me.

  
I fall asleep, tired after thinking too much about how everything that’s going wrong with Nii-chan and I is that chibi’s fault. When I wake up next, it’s still dark outside, but I don’t know what time it is.

  
I get up to change my clothes, since I haven’t when got back, then I decide it’s better to take a bath while I’m at it.

  
When I get out of my room, to my surprise, that chibi is in the living area looking at the pictures we have displayed. I immediately go back before he sees me, and peek through the door.

  
_WHAT IS HE STILL DOING HERE! Shouldn’t he be gone by now since it’s probably late?_

  
But looking closely at him, he’s not in the clothes he came in. He’s wearing one of Nii-chan’s T-shirts ONLY from what I can see (thankfully it’s long enough to cover him till half his thighs), also his hair is a mess, and there are a few red spots around his neck.

  
_OMG! Did they have sex with me in the room next to them!!!_

  
Just as I’m boiling in anger, the door to Nii-chan’s room opens and Nii-chan comes out, hair is as messy as the chibi, and topless.

  
“Both of you were really adorable” the chibi comments at our pictures when were small as Nii-chan hugs him from behind and Buries his face in his neck, while he tilts his head to give him more space to nuzzle him there.

  
_What do you mean by “WERE”! I still am adorable!_

  
“hmm” Nii-chan hums.

  
_Why are you acting spoiled with this bratt, Nii-chan!_

  
“Sorry it turned out like this, and we couldn’t do it all the way” Nii-chan turns him to wrap an arm around the shorter’s waist while caressing his cheek with the other hand.

  
_YOU MEAN ALL THOSE HICKIES AND YOU HAVEN’T DONE IT! But thank god!_

  
“We can’t possibly do it when your little brother is just a wall away. He could hear us!”

  
_Hey, who are you calling little? We’re the same age chibi! And if I’m too young to hear you two doing it, THEN YOU’RE TOO YOUNG TO DO IT!_

  
“Because you’re very loud and energetic when we do it” Nii-chan grins like an idiot.

  
_TOO MUCH INFORMATION!_

  
“It’s not up to me how loud I get, I can’t help it” the chibi blushes and lightly hits him.

  
“Am I that good?” the silly grin spreads even wider.

  
Another hit on Nii-chan’s chest makes him laugh a little loud. Seeing his boyfriend’s red face, and pouty lips, he leans down to whisper into the chibi’s ear, which I suspect is something dirty, because the chibi is acting like a blushing virgin, then they kiss softly.

  
“Your brother hates me” the chibi speaks after breaking the kiss. His face turns sour.

  
“He doesn’t hate you” Nii-chan plants a soft kiss on his forehead “he just needs some time. I guess it was a shock for him to see me uh… intimate with someone”

  
_Yes it was, and it still is! And why did it have to be with someone this pretty and cute!_

  
“But even so! Hasn’t it occur to him that someday you’d get a lover, or get married?” the chibi frowns.

  
“we actually talked about marriage and children before, and he was happy, saying he wants to be the best uncle and such, but I don’t know what’s gotten into him now. He wouldn’t tell me what's on his mind” Nii-chan sighs as he sits on the sofa with the brat on his lap, wrapping their arms tightly around each other.

  
“what if it’s because I’m a guy?”

  
“No. Yuri isn’t like that. Something is bothering him” the frown on Nii-chan’s face deepens as he tries to figure out what’s bothering me.

  
“You really love him, don’t you?” the brat is smiling very fondly at Nii-chan.

  
“He’s my cute little brother, of course I love him”

  
_You hear that, chibi? So back off!_

  
“and he’s very attached to you”

  
“Well, our parents were never home, unless it’s new year, so I took care of him, we were always together, and it was always him first”

  
_WAS!! I’m not your first anymore! And stop groping his fat thighs, Nii-chan! You’re supposed to be talking, not molesting him!_ *pout*

  
“What about your past relationships? Was he like this with them too?”

  
_And you chibi, stop sticking to him so much! Leave some room for air to pass._

  
“I never introduced any of my girlfriends to my family”

  
“Boyfriends?” the chibi pouts, jealous I guess.

  
“You’re the first” Nii-chan smiles fondly at him.

  
The chibi blushes like a school girl, then plant a soft kiss on Nii-chan’s cheek, and Nii-chan chuckles.

  
As I’m busy rolling my eyes at how cheesy they are, Nii-chan suddenly starts kissing him passionately while the chibi doesn’t waste a second to straddle Nii-chan’s lap. I immediately close the door panicking.

  
_OMG! Are they gonna do it in the middle of the living room, on the sofa!! You didn’t do it in Nii-chan’s “closed, private” room, but you’re doing it where I could hear EVERYTHING and walk out any second!!_

_I’ll have to burn that sofa if they do anything past kissing! *sobbing*_

  
I couldn’t sleep till dawn -even though a minute after I decided to stop watching them, I heard Nii-chan’s door closing, meaning they went in- and kept thinking about what Nii-chan said.

  
It was always just me and Nii-chan. Nothing came between us, not friends, not even girlfriends. That chibi is the first, and it wasn’t because I caught them, he did plan on introducing us.

  
That time I found out about them was when one day the lecturer didn’t come, so I was going to where Nii-chan always parks his car and waits for me. When I got there, they were talking, but suddenly they leaned into each other and kissed!

  
Shock, panic, and dumbfounded would all be understatements of what I was seeing them kissing. I ran off before they saw me and sat on a bench I found just wanted to believe that my eyes were deceiving me.

  
I knew Yamada before that. He's pretty popular with both gender in all the university for his looks. I didn’t like him before, but I also didn’t hate him. He just irritates me with his girly attitude. There were rumors going around about him having a handsome older boyfriend, but never crossed my mind that it would be Nii-chan!

  
The next time I saw them together, was in our apartment a couple of weeks later. I woke up early that morning and heard chopping and sizzling noise from the kitchen. I thought it was weird, because Nii-chan and I don’t cook. The chef in our parents’ always makes our meals there then send it to us.

  
I opened the door just enough to peek through on what’s happening, and he was in the kitchen, cooking. Nii-chan was watching him from the living area, who seemed to not notice him yet.

  
The chibi was surprised finding Nii-chan watching him, but Nii-chan chuckles saying how good he looks cooking and greets him good morning then kisses his cheek.

  
“I made miso soup and white rice for breakfast, and our bentos are cooling on the counter, I’ll pack them after breakfast”

  
“Our?” Nii-chan’s face lights up like Christmas tree.

  
“Un, You, me, and Yuri. You have a long day of work, desho? I just want to make sure you’re eating properly, and me and Yuri have classes, so I don’t want him to just eat junk food” with that, Nii-chan takes the shorter in a tight hug, then kisses him on the lips.

  
I close the door, can’t keep watching that chibi with Nii-chan, and wait for them to leave, but between their talk, I hear my name, so I go back to the door and press my ear to eavesdrop.

  
“Isn’t he coming with us?” I hear the chibi.

  
“Not today. The days his classes start late, he goes by bus or train. So can you stay a little longer? I want to introduce you to him”

  
_WHAT!! I DON’T WANT THAT YET!!_

  
“When does he wake up?”

  
“30 minutes till his usual waking time, and enough time for me to shower and dress up”

  
“Okay”

  
I panic and go back to bed, pretending to be asleep in case they were gonna check on me, and hopefully falling asleep for real and they’d be gone when I wake up again.

  
In the end they leave before I  pretend to just wake up, and I give the bento he made to a homeless man on the way, but the next week, when Nii-chan was picking me up after class, he was with him, and I had no way to run.

  
Now thinking back on the time with him, Nii-chan was always happy. His smiles, eyes, laugh, they’re always different around the chibi, I’ve never seen him that happy. The way he touches him, even when we’re in public, they weren’t sexual. They were affectionate, showing how he holds him dear.  
I’ve been a selfish brat towards Nii-chan’s happiness, when all his life till now he did everything for my sake.

_How could I not be happy for him and show support?_

 

 

  
The next day I go to Yamada’s building looking for him, and since he’s pretty popular, it wasn’t hard finding him, because of all his “fans” stalking him.

  
“Look, I’m only accepting you for Nii-chan’s sake. I don’t know what you do to him, but you make him happy, and that’s what matters, but still, it doesn’t mean that I’m okay with you two being lovey-dovey in front of me, so keep it to a minimum around me, and I’ll work on liking you better. Maybe” I dump it all at once on him. It’s harder than I thought.

  
“Also, sorry for being a brat yesterday at the restaurant and leaving like that” I add a second after. Even if I hate it, but I was wrong so...

  
“Thank you! I’m really glad” the chibi’s smile was blindingly cute, and it gives me creeps.

  
“I’m not Nii-chan, you don’t have act cute, chibi!” I roll my eyes at him.

  
“I’m not trying to act anything” he pouts “And don’t call me chibi! You’re shorter than me!”

  
_OMG! Why are you so girly! This is gonna be harder than I thought._ *sigh*

  
“You’re acting like a girl right now”

  
“I know I can be girly at times”

  
_At times?!_ *snorts*

  
“But you’re girly too yourself!”

  
_I’m what?_

  
I think I glared at him, that’s why he sighs and decides that it’s not a good idea to fight.

  
“Sorry for that. And I want to work things out between us, for Yuto-kun”

  
I want to argue with him at that, but that’s not what I came here for, and I don’t want to make things worse. I have to sacrifice for Nii-chan.

  
“Sorry for always calling you chibi. I promise I’ll stop doing it” He narrows his eyes at me.

  
The conversation flows smoothly after. He is not as bad as I thought. In the end we had lunch together. He let’s me taste his homemade bento, and now I know why Nii-chan obsesses over his cooking. It was so delicious. By the end of the day, we kind of became like friends, and I started calling him Ryosuke. But even so, he has that warm motherly feel and pampers me, which I like.

  
“So, are we friends now? I mean we’re the same age and we get along well” Ryosuke asks.

  
“If you keep our agreement. I’m the cutest, also some pampering doesn’t hurt” I smile.

  
“But you’re still the guy that does it with Nii-chan” I add "Loud and energetic during it too” I tease him and he turns red like a strawberry and speechless.

  
“I heard you two last night” I explain when he looks like wondering how I know that “You two better buy a new sofa if you did something on it” I warn him.

 _It'll be fun teasing him!_ *smirk*

 

  
THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think of this Yuri?  
> Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments :)  
> Sorry if there were any mistakes i tried my best not to make it weird (as possible)  
> Hope you enjoyed reading it! :)


End file.
